


And I'll Call You By Mine

by henriqnuns



Series: One-shots [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqnuns/pseuds/henriqnuns
Summary: Após a devastadora ligação que recebera de Oliver quebrar seu coração, Élio se redescobre ao iniciar a universidade nos Estados Unidos. O espectro do único homem que amou em sua vida, porém, o persegue pelo campus e ele não pode fugir da memória de Oliver e do verão de 1984.





	And I'll Call You By Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi idealizada como o trabalho final da disciplina de Leituras Orientadas, no curso de Letras, da Universidade Federal do Rio Grande do Sul, o qual recebeu nota A. Obrigado, professor Antônio Barros.
> 
> Todos os direitos reservados a André Aciman.

_Vou me casar na próxima primavera_.

Aquelas palavras não saiam de sua cabeça, mesmo depois de tanto tempo que as escutara do outro lado da linha, as palavras misturadas com o ruído do telefone velho e do som de seus suspiros. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que aquilo não doeu em sua alma, tão pouco mentir para os pais, que escutavam pelo telefone instalado na biblioteca – seria um segredo, daqueles que todos saberiam a respeito, mas que ele se recusaria a um dia contar.

O avião pousou dez minutos mais cedo do que o esperado. Carregava apenas uma mala, sua pretensão era comprar roupas novas para que combinassem com seu novo CEP e endereço residencial – poderia parecer clichê, mas era algo que havia lido naquele verão de 1983, em algum lugar no Norte da Itália. Tudo em sua vida, desde aquelas fatídicas férias, estava de alguma relacionada com o...

— Desculpe, senhor — passara com as rodinhas de sua mala por cima dos pés de um homem sentado no saguão de espera. Repetiu quando o homem resmungou pela segunda vez, notou que era surdo pelo aparelho em seu ouvido esquerdo.

De alguma forma, tudo estava relacionado a ele. Se negava a pronunciar aquele nome, sequer a pensar no mesmo. Sua vida poderia ter mudado radicalmente, mas não se daria ao trabalho de deixa-lo tão fresco em sua memória. De volta para aquela ligação, dissera sentir sua falta, mas agora sequer deveria lembrar de seu nome; lembraria o dele porquê? Estava casado, com dois filhos e uma carreira a sustentar, Élio seria mais um número em sua linha telefônica. E nem mesmo chamando-o pelo seu próprio nome, a aversão diminuía.

E se viu pensando nele novamente, dessa vez quando atravessa Nova York no táxi que o deixaria no campus. Decidira por vir sozinho, nem mesmo Marzia para o acompanhar. A garota talvez achasse que eles manteriam algum tipo de relacionamento, mas a verdade era que ele não pretendia voltar para a Itália tão cedo – e o quando o fizesse, esperava que a mesma estivesse tão casada quanto (Aquele), que não lembrasse sequer um pouco (desse) e que não sofresse tanto quanto (esse) sofrera com a partida (Daquele). Não tivera coragem de terminar as coisas entre eles e nunca tomaria para fazer uma chamada, era tão cruel e mesquinho quanto aquele que um dia fora assistente de seu pai. E tão bobo quanto aquela que havia deixado para trás, não conseguia ficar apenas um segundo sem pensar nele.

O taxista disse não poder entrar no campus, teria que fazer o resto do trajeto a pé. Ajudou, pelo menos, tirando a única mala do carro. Estava, enfim, na universidade. Três anos antes, quando havia terminado o ensino médio, mais de 350 livros e ainda não havia se decidido, não imaginou que estivesse ali – do outro lado do planeta, longe o suficiente dos pais para que não se preocupasse em encontra-los ao sair escondido durante a madrugada.

Três anos e já havia esquecido de seu rosto, mas não daquelas seis palavras.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando disfarçar o fato de estar há cinco minutos parado em frente a entrado do campus. Um grupo de garotas pedia assinaturas em frente a reitoria e pensou que nunca veria algo parecido se tivesse aplicado para a universidade local – a que sua mãe tanto pedira que aplicasse e a que seu pai tanto pedira que mantivesse distância. Aproximou-se de um estande que recepcionava os alunos estrangeiros e se deixou levar pelo personagem: forçaria um sotaque em cada palavra que dissesse e que cometeria erros propositais para que não desconfiassem que fosse fluente da língua deles, seria um bom divertimento para o semestre.

E uma mudança para Élio. Não demorou para que se sentisse em casa – mesmo que a sua estivesse a milhares de quilômetros de distância. Fez amizades com garotos avançados no programa e namorou garotas de outros cursos; foram três longos anos tentando esquecer daquele nome, daquelas seis palavras e daquele nome, agora finalmente recompensados. Apaixonara-se pelo curso, mais do que esperava, e fazia questão de estar presente em todas as aulas, até mesmo em algumas das avançadas que acompanhava com seus novos conhecidos – chamar de amigos era prepotente demais. Leu todos os livros pedidos e percorreu a cidade em busca daqueles que se encontravam esgotados – chegou a esperar meses para que seu pai enviasse um de sua própria coleção, para estudos complementares.

— Você é muito calado — escutou na festa dos calouros, no ano seguinte ao seu. Na Itália, diria que lia demais. Élio em seu ano de calouro diria que era a saudade de casa e a dificuldade de se acostumar com os alojamentos, o que claramente era uma mentira.

— Não é como se eu fizesse questão de conversar — as poucas pessoas com conversava não passavam de seu professor predileto em uma disciplina eletiva, um grupo de garotas de um clube de leitura em que apenas ele de garoto fazia parte e seu colega de quarto. O resto eram frases prontas, ‘bom dia’, ‘sinto muito’ ‘e não foi nada’. — Mas não é como se eu fizesse questão de ficar calado o tempo inteiro.

— Me deixa adivinhar — o garoto sentou-se ao seu lado, tomou a garrafa de cerveja de sua mão e derramou o liquido todo por sua garganta. Ele, na verdade, não queria conversar; passou a mão por sua cintura e encostou seu rosto no seu, como se cheirando seu pescoço.

Élio afastou-se, os separando com sua mão entre os lábios molhados do garoto. — Desculpe, eu não... Eu não sou gay.

O garoto levantou os braços, assustado, como se estivesse prestes a apanhar. Élio, porém, cambaleou para longe da galera que se reunia envolta de uma fogueira, mesmo que não tivesse ingerido mais do que meio litro de cerveja, e vomitou na primeira lata de lixo que encontrou. E todas aquelas lembranças voltaram como um turbilhão de suspiros, quando viajou para a Roma para comemorar o livro (Dele) que seria publicado, quando passaram a noite em um hotel barato bebendo dançando com desconhecidos em esquinas vazias durante a madrugada, quando vomitou em um monumento histórico depois de se encher de vinho na comemoração.

Ele não era gay para Marzia, em quem não pensava há mais de meses e a quem negava resposta para as várias cartas, ele não era gay para as garotas com quem passava o final de semana nas festas de dormitório, e ele não era gay para o garoto que acabara de tentar beijá-lo perto da fogueira. E ele tão pouco era gay para o homem que viera passar as férias como assistente de seu pai, mas ele fora o primeiro – e único homem – que havia beijado em sua vida, o primeiro e único homem que deixou tocar em seu corpo, o primeiro e único homem que tocou na sua vida e o primeiro e único homem que deixou o penetrar.

E, mesmo assim, não conseguia lembrar do nome, do rosto ou da voz do único _homem_ de sua vida. Mas as palavras ainda estavam frescas em sua mente, aquelas seis palavras que quebraram seu coração no inverno da Itália, quatro anos atrás quando pêssegos e uma simples fala como ‘até logo’ não significavam nada além do que deveriam significar em sua forma original.

No dia seguinte precisava marcar presença na última aula que seu professor de filosofia estaria presente antes de se mudar com a família para o outro lado do país. Faria questão de estar presente, mesmo que nunca tivesse conversado com o professor mais do que duas ou três palavras – e mesmo que o professor sempre parecesse estar sem paciência para tirar _suas_ dúvidas em específico. Mudou de ideia de uma hora, não falaria com ele. Ele, porém, o chamou quando já estava com a mão na maçaneta. Virou-se, temoroso, e percebeu o que professor segurava um livro em suas mãos, um livro que havia visto apenas uma vez na sua vida, justamente no dia em estava sendo lançado em uma noite de vinhos e risadas em Roma...

— Você me esqueceu — o professor disse.

As palavras, a voz, a atitude.

Elas estavam lá, durante todo aquele tempo em que frequentou a cadeira eletiva em Filosofia. O rosto, o nome e o os olhos, o tempo todo em que ele o observava do outro lado da sala, com a ponta da caneta no papel e os lábios fechados em um silêncio inquisidor. E na forma em que ele dizia seu nome, na forma que as letras se juntavam para formar aquele som; a denotação esquisita, quase que visceral, e as borboletas no estômago sempre que ouvia ‘Élio’ soar por aqueles lábios na lista de presença. Como nunca havia percebido? Como, depois de tanto sofrer e de tantas noites mal dormidas, havia esquecido daquele homem que passar as melhores noites de sua vida?

O nome, porém, nunca havia esquecido.

Seus lábios abriram-se. Mas então lembrou-se das palavras daquela noite abafada de verão, da brincadeira que Ele havia proposto_._ Levantou o olhar até o do professor, o homem que amara quatro anos antes e que pensou ter esquecido há um: — Élio.

— Oliver — o professor sorriu.

_Me chame pelo seu nome e eu vou chamar você pelo meu._

Quando na verdade havia esquecido a si próprio.


End file.
